1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaving brushes.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time most men prefer to shave using a razor and lather rather than an electric shaver. Although shaving cream may be obtained using the foam from a pressure can and applied directly to the face, there are many men who prefer to obtain their shaving lather using a wet shaving brush.
However, shaving brushes present a problem when traveling. Often, as an expedient, the user will wrap the wet or damp shaving brush in aluminum foil, plastic wrap or paper. The process of wrapping the brush may be messy and time-consuming. The wrapped brush, if wet, may leak on the traveler's clothes or, if in a toiletry bag, it may leak on the other items in the bag. In addition, the brush uses soft bristles which may be damaged by being squeezed against other items.
If the brush is tightly wrapped to prevent leakage, it may not dry in time for its re-use the next day. Furthermore, such treatment of the brush, repeated over time, is detrimental to the quality of the brush and can cause a weakening in the seating of the brush fibers, thereby resulting in brush fiber loss. Another problem, though not inherent to the shaving brush, is the need to carry along a mug or other portable container into which a solid shaving cream bar is placed to work up a shaving lather.